fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cursed Grail
Cursed Grail (ばちあたりせいはい, Bbachiatari Seihai)is a form of magic that allows the user to form a pact or contract with a demon, whether it is a False or Etherious, and gaining extra strength and magical power in order to accomplish a goal that is beyond the human's ability. It is widely to be considered as a form of Black Magic since it is having a person come to contact with a demon. Description Cursed Grail is a type of Lost and Caster type of magic that allows the user to form contracts with a demon and gain more power or magical powers from it in order to achieve both the demon's goal and person's as well . First of all, the user must agree to form a contract with the demon and sacrifice something the person loves the most, doing this, the demon will enter the person's body or merging together with the person, allowing the human and demon to share thoughts or ideals. It is generally better if the human finds a demon that is similar as the person, that way, the person and demon can work together better. The human is generally called"Masters", while the demons are called "Servants", even though they do not have anything to do masters and servants general speaking. The contract process is very painful, it can cause pain worse than when Natsu and the other Fairy Tail members get their Second Origin '''unlocked for the Grand Magic Games. The contract takes form of an black clock with a minute hand on it pointing to 12 on the person making the contract's left chest. If the contract has just started completed, the clock has no designs in the middle (see picture on the left), and as contract is being made, the hand will move clockwise, filling in the design as it goes. After the contract is completed, the hand will once again, land on the 12 (see image in the template for a completed contract). Since the demon and human are sharing senses and thoughts, it is often believed that the human is "being possessed by the demon". This, however, is not true. First of all, the the two are '''sharing, not possessing each other. Secondly, the human will retain their original personalities, beliefs,and looks, except for the contract tattoo. The demon can not take over the Master's body nor can the Master order the Servant around to it his\her bidding. Once the contract is complete, the Master is able to gain more power and mana in order to accomplish both Master and Servant's wish. It is said the Cursed Grail is able to grant magical power that is able to accomplish goals that can be impossible to complete. As soon as both wishes for granted, the Master and Servant's contract either breaks if both of them wants to, or they still can have a contract, but the Master will return back to the state he\she was in before the contract. Weaknesses If the Master and Servant are opposite in ideals or beliefs, the human can have severe pain in the head and chest. If the Master is a mage who is weak or is lacking magically power, the Master could die in the worst cases. Trivia * The contract seal is from the manga and anime, Pandora Hearts. * Masters and Servants are from Fate series * The Grail in Cursed Grail comes from the Holy Grail from the Fate series * This magic was approved by Perchan Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Caster Magic Spells Category:Caster-Magic Category:Black Arts Category:Black Magic Category:Iffy